


For the Love of His People

by DarkReyna16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, additional pairings to be added (if I feel like it), from the "Must I Do Everything Myself?" collection, prostitute!Zuko, zuko is a slut for praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/pseuds/DarkReyna16
Summary: “Didn’t think you’d make it to see us little people,” Toph quipped as Zuko moved into the room, sitting across from her. “Don’t you have a huge gathering with the world’s leaders to attend in a few days’ time?”“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Zuko sighed, running a tired hand down his face. “Why do you think I’m here?”“Coffers running low?”“You know I don’t do this for the money."A look into a "what if" premise, featuring prostitute!Zuko.
Relationships: Zuko/Oc, Zuko/love and praise
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	For the Love of His People

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the Sin Squad's fault for enabling my madness.
> 
> No, I will not apologize either way.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~Reyna

“Your Majesty? Where are you off to at this time of night?”

Zuko withheld his sigh. Advisor Chu was obnoxiously nosy.

“Just out for a stroll,” Zuko said with a friendly little smile, pulling his hood up over his head. “I’d like to check on my citizens.”

“But your Majesty,” Advisor Chu blustered, “surely it can wait until morning? Then the citizens can bring their problems to you here in the palace.”

“Something I learned while traveling abroad,” Zuko replied, adopting the lofty tone his uncle used when he wanted to sound extra-wise, “is that the citizens are more willing to put their faith in each other than in a ruler who does not understand their problems, because he is too busy being cooped up in his palace to walk among them.” He peered over at his advisor, letting his gaze become mildly judging. “And a good ruler should _always_ strive to understand his citizens. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Advisor Chu lowered his gaze, humbled.

“O-of course. You are most gracious and wise, your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said, “I won’t be long, so you have nothing to fear. Good night, Advisor Chu.”

“Good night, your Majesty.”

Zuko descended the steps, letting his gracious demeanor fade. Damn. He hadn’t meant to get caught sneaking out. He wouldn’t have time to linger tonight, but he would still go. After meetings upon paperwork upon audience hearings upon training, Zuko needed a night to unwind. Desperately.

It took a series of winding through backroads and doubling back a couple times to make sure he wasn’t followed, but Zuko eventually reached the place he sought out—Fire Lily. Despite the delicate name, it was a shabby place, tucked away in the outskirts of Caldera City, and the burning red lanterns outside openly declared what kind of business was run inside. To Zuko, it looked like blessed relief.

He slipped into the alley beside the building, moving a faulty panel out of the way and edging his way inside before he pushed the panel back into place. This was one of several secret entrances of the place, in case of raids—the owner thought of everything, and it was her that Zuko sought out first.

“Heard ya comin’, Sparky.”

“Of course you did. You hear everything,” Zuko chuckled as he paused at the back room, watching smoke plume into the air from the madame’s pipe. She sat slumped over a rickety table that creaked with her every movement, poring over an open book…or so it appeared. But her eyes were sightless as always, so Zuko was not fooled for a second.

“Didn’t think you’d make it to see us little people,” Toph quipped as Zuko moved into the room, sitting across from her. “Don’t you have a huge gathering with the world’s leaders to attend in a few days’ time?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Zuko sighed, running a tired hand down his face. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Coffers running low?”

“You know I don’t do this for the money. Speaking of, I know you have enough of it to get this damn table replaced. Why don’t you?”

“It has character.”

“It’s gonna break on you, one of these days.”

Toph harrumphed, exhaling smoke from her pipe as she lifted her head, sightless eyes trained on Zuko’s chin. “Then maybe I should lend it to one of your clients. Bet they’d love to bend you over it.”

Zuko felt his face burn hot, and he cleared his throat. Spirits, was he getting _embarrassed?_ He was a grown man with a healthy sex life, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“So,” he began in a voice of determined calm, “who am I tonight?”

“I dunno,” Toph replied, sliding the book over to him. “Ming took requests while I was out, and left before I could ask. Read them yourself.”

Giving her a flat look—what a lousy madame—Zuko took the book, flipping to the page with his ‘name’ on it: Lee. There were only a couple requests, which disappointed him, but it was just as well. It wasn’t like he had time to linger anyway.

Wow, one of his clients had booked him again. That made it the third time this month. He was becoming a regular, wasn’t he?

“Anything good?” Toph asked after Zuko slid the ledger back to her.

“I’m meeting with Tai again. He’s the one that likes the bodyguard fantasy.”

“Ooh,” Toph purred scandalously, “a big, strong man protecting the Fire Lord, only to fall into his lustful arms at the end of the night. You saucy minx, you.”

Zuko snorted, rolling his eyes as he got up to shrug out of his clothes. He would’ve shown a little more modesty, except that Toph was blind, and even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t care that he was disrobing in front of her. Plus, after starting this little ‘hobby’ of his, Zuko found that he didn’t really have much modesty left anyway.

Let’s see…ironically enough, his normal clothes would do for Tai’s fantasy, but Zuko shouldn’t make that kind of mistake. It was already bad enough that he was famous for his ‘Zuko’ impersonation here at the brothel—it was incredibly stupid and incredibly risky, but Zuko would be lying if he said he didn’t love the thrill of it. Besides, it was a huge money maker according to Toph, who would brag to anyone who would listen. He wished she wouldn’t; the other workers at the brothel were beginning to give him the stink eye.

He slipped on the silk robe designated for him, its design perhaps a bit too ostentatious. But Tai liked him pretty, and so Zuko cinched the robe closed and let his hair loose, smudging a bit of kohl over his good eye and paint on his lips. The scar he left alone—everyone here just thought it was really good make-up, though he was often criticized for it being on the wrong side of his face. Oh well.

“How do I look?” he asked, a sarcastic lilt in the rasp of his voice as he struck a pose for Toph. She puffed on her pipe again, pointedly not facing his direction.

“Like a million yuan.” She grinned that mischievous grin of hers. “Now go make Mama some money.”

* * *

The moon was high, and it was almost time.

Zuko made himself comfortable in his borrowed room, reclining on the luxurious cushion seated by the window. He gazed forlornly out into the night, making sure his pose was just right—enticing, but not too much. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could get away with.

There was a knock on the door, and Zuko’s gaze went to it. Perfect timing.

“Enter,” he called, his voice extra regal. The door slid open, and there stood Tai, bowing his head as he entered the room.

Zuko knew it was foolish to grow fond of clients, but something in him couldn’t help but be attracted to Tai. It wasn’t his looks—although his firm body _was_ appealing—but it was something about the way he moved: with care and consideration. Zuko had had clients that had gotten rough with him, and that was always annoying when he had bruises to cover up, but when Tai touched him, he felt…precious. Like a most beloved jade teacup.

“H-hi, Lee,” Tai greeted, grinning in a shifty manner as he slid the door closed behind him. Zuko raised his eyebrow, tilting his head questioningly. Tai jolted, his grin growing nervous. “I-I mean, your Majesty. How are you this evening?”

Zuko smiled. That was better.

“You don’t have to call me that when we’re alone, Tai. I told you already,” he playfully chided, turning to face him fully. He let his robe fall open a little, leaving his shoulder temptingly exposed. “Zuko’s fine.”

“Zu-Zuko,” Tai muttered, swallowing, his dark eyes focused on Zuko’s bare shoulder. Zuko smirked. “Uh, I was just passing through. On my rounds, you know.”

“Of course,” Zuko agreed, rising fluidly to his feet. “You wouldn’t be much of a bodyguard otherwise.”

“Right.” Tai cleared his throat, a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. Zuko found that endearing. “Well, uh, your Maje—er, Zuko. Are you…comfortable, for the evening?”

“I suppose,” Zuko replied, humming as he moved to sit on the edge of the large bed in the room. His smirk grew as he followed the bob of Tai’s throat as he swallowed yet again. Someone was thirsty tonight…

Just to tease him, Zuko crossed his legs, showing off the muscle of his thighs. As Tai stared shamelessly, Zuko added, “I find that it’s rather cold in here, though.” He tilted his head, flashing Tai a mischievous grin. “I wondered if you could help me with that.”

“Uh…Zuko. We really shouldn’t,” Tai protested, though his grin ruined the effect of his words. “It’s unprofessional, for a bodyguard to…”

Ah, right: the game of cat and mouse. Zuko was supposed to be the one seducing Tai, tempting him away from his duties to make sweet, passionate love. It was a role Zuko took in stride, one he relished.

He made a show of letting his face fall, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip.

“Are you refusing me, Tai?”

“I—I wasn’t saying that,” Tai protested, only to become extremely flustered as Zuko slipped to the floor, carefully crossing the room on his hands and knees.

“Do you wish for me to beg for you, Tai? Is this what you want to see? Your Fire Lord on his hands and knees, begging for your cock?”

“N-no!” Tai cried, but Zuko didn’t need to see the tell-tale bulge in his pants to know that was a lie. He knelt before Tai, his hands gripping the man’s hips, bringing his face teasingly close to the twitching in his pants.

“Please?” Zuko purred, his gaze sultry as he stared up at Tai. The man gave one last heavy swallow…and then a jerky nod. All the permission Zuko needed.

His fingers slipped into the waistband of Tai’s pants, working them down from his hips. Tai’s cock sprang free, twitching in the open air. Zuko licked his lips, giving Tai a sensuous smirk before his tongue slipped out, licking a stripe underneath Tai’s cock, all the way up to the head. Tai moaned, his legs wobbling. Zuko patted his thighs, a reminder to keep his knees strong, before he swallowed his cock all the way to the base.

“F-fuck!” Tai swore, his hands immediately going to Zuko’s hair, gripping it tight. Zuko purred in approval, letting Tai adjust for only a moment before he began to bob his head, using his tongue expertly in the way he knew Tai liked. The stuttering moans only urged him faster, slobbering in a brazen way as he sucked Tai off, loving the feel of his hair being pulled, the flushed face above him, the lust burning in Tai’s gaze. The throbbing in his mouth grew faster; Tai was getting close. Zuko sucked harder, intending to bring him to an earth-shattering finish—

“W-wait, wait!” Tai cried; he abruptly pushed Zuko off him, panting hard. Zuko looked up in surprise, wiping saliva off his chin.

“Something wrong?”

Tai took a deep breath, a shaking hand wiping the sweat off his brow.

“I-I don’t want to finish yet,” he mumbled, his gaze flickering to the bed. “I want to…”

 _Oh._ Zuko smiled, rising to his feet once again.

“Anything for you, Tai,” he promised, taking the man’s hand and guiding him over to the bed. He sat on the edge, pulling Tai down with him to kiss his lips, moaning as Tai slipped his tongue into his mouth. His hand was on Zuko’s thigh, burning not with fire, but with wanton need. Zuko lifted his leg, and Tai’s hand slipped downward, stroking his cock. Zuko shivered, biting back another moan when Tai’s lips dropped to his neck, suckling gently. He should really tell him not to make any marks—Zuko had to be presentable in the morning—but when it felt this good, it was hard to care.

Frustrated hands tugged at Zuko’s robe, unraveling it in a hurry. Zuko panted at the show of force, stretched out on the bed beneath Tai, who drank in the sight of him, his eyes hungry.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed, kissing every inch of Zuko’s skin that he could reach. “You’re beautiful, Zuko.”

Zuko whimpered, feeling himself flush. Damn…things were getting a bit too intimate tonight.

“Even with my scars?” he asked in a small voice, unable to help himself. In response, Tai took his time kissing the scar centered on Zuko’s abdomen.

“Especially with your scars,” he whispered, looking at Zuko so adoringly that Zuko could’ve cried, then and there. But it wasn’t professional, and so he blinked back the tears, pulling Tai back to his lips. Tai’s hand quickened in response, working Zuko’s shaft expertly. Zuko bucked his hips, moaning into Tai’s mouth.

“Tai, hurry. I need you,” he breathed, his hand fumbling as it reached desperately for the nightstand. As Tai sucked a new hickey into his shoulder, Zuko’s hand found what it was searching for—the bottle of massage oil. He went to coat his free hand with the slick substance, but Tai took it from him.

“I want to do it,” he said, his voice low. Zuko took a shuddering breath, nodding his approval. He watched, shifting restlessly as Tai poured massage oil over his hand, his slick fingers teasing over Zuko’s cock before they reached his rim, carefully probing. Zuko closed his eyes and let out a cracked moan when a finger slid inside him, stroking that one spot that made lightning jolt up his spine, in a _very_ good way. Tai groaned in response, adding a second finger. Zuko arched off the bed, his fists tight around the sheets. Toph would kill him if he ripped another set, but goddamn it, this felt so good, so fucking good, he needed this, he needed it so fucking badly—

“Tai!” Zuko cried, unable to help the desperate crack in his voice, “ _please!_ ”

“Fuck,” Tai moaned, panting as he leaned over Zuko, his expression dazed. “You’re so pretty when you beg, Zuko.”

His fingers withdrew. Zuko whined, grabbing at his shoulder, desperate to be full again, needing Tai to fill him, stretch him, fuck him—

Tai did just that, letting out a stuttering moan as he filled Zuko, the sound nearly lost in Zuko’s pleasured cry. Finally, _finally._

They moved together, in a dance that was becoming more practiced the more they met. Zuko didn’t bother to stifle his wanton moans, nor his furious cussing, loving the vibration of Tai’s voice as his mouth pressed against Zuko’s shoulder, stifling himself. Zuko wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to be quiet—it was a brothel, everyone knew what they were doing—but a part of him liked that quiet shyness about Tai too, like he was embarrassed to show Zuko exactly how good a time he was having.

He didn’t have to verbalize it anyway—Zuko felt it in the way Tai throbbed inside him, how his kisses grew needy, his thrusts desperate. He felt it in the way Tai breathed, his breath growing shorter with every thrust, every kiss. He felt it in the way Tai’s hands squeezed him, likely leaving bruises on his hips or his wrists, easy places to hide from the public eye.

And most importantly, he felt it in Tai’s gaze as he panted above him, staring into Zuko’s eyes to watch the way Zuko enjoyed him, absolute pleasure rippling across his face. It was that look that was often Zuko’s undoing, and tonight was no different.

“Tai,” he panted, “ _faster._ I’m going to—”

“Me, too,” Tai gasped, rutting faster into Zuko, like he demanded, “Zuko, you feel _so good._ ”

Zuko long suspected that he had a praise kink, and it was driven home when he came the second Tai said that. He cried hoarsely into the hot air of the room, whimpering when Tai didn’t stop until he got a few more thrusts in, something warm and sticky spilling into Zuko when Tai shivered and groaned. He collapsed against Zuko, and they breathed together, Zuko loosening his grip on Tai’s shoulders. His nails had left indent marks in Tai’s broad shoulders. Zuko traced them, a dazed smile crossing his face. He hoped they’d stay until the next time Tai came to see him.

* * *

“Tai, this is twice the usual fee.”

“Keep it,” Tai encouraged, his smile bright. “You deserve it.”

“Really, I don’t need this much,” Zuko tried to protest. “You’ll spoil me—”

His protests were cut off when Tai leaned in to kiss him, licking his bottom lip and leaving Zuko flushed. Tai blushed as well, but his smile was still there.

“See you next time, Lee,” he bade, the illusion now over. Zuko leaned against his doorway as he watched Tai walk away, a bounce in his step. His lips curved automatically, but he was out in the open, so he straightened his face immediately, clearing his throat as he straightened his robe and left the room.

Toph clearly hadn’t moved from her spot since he’d come earlier this evening. She was eating now, munching on a meat bun when Zuko re-entered. He tossed the sack of coins Tai had given him onto the table. Toph grabbed at it, her whistle low as she weighed the hefty bag in her hand.

“Daaamn, Sparky. Isn’t this twice the usual fee? You must’ve rocked his world tonight.”

Zuko didn’t dignify her comment with a response, ignoring her cackle and the blush on his face as he poured water in a kettle to start some tea for them. He needed a break before his next client showed up.

“Thanks,” Toph said when he set a cup down within her grasp. She took a sip, her expression becoming intrigued. “Well, it ain’t Iroh’s tea, but I guess it’ll do.”

Zuko snorted, taking a careful seat in front of her with his own cup of tea, the kettle simmering between them.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They spent a moment or two in companionable silence before Toph turned to him, her mouth full of meat bun.

“I wanna ask ya something.”

The wording implied that she was not asking permission to ask him a question, but Zuko still inclined his head.

“Go ahead.”

“Does it ever get to you, knowing that some of your citizens have _really_ specific sexual fantasies about you?”

_“You’re beautiful, Zuko. Especially with your scars.”_

Zuko choked on his tea, passing it off as a cough at the last minute.

“Not-not really,” he mumbled around his sleeve as he wiped his chin dry. Toph smirked.

“Don’t you know better than to lie to me by now? _Especially_ if you’re gonna stutter like an amateur.”

Zuko scowled, knowing the effect was lost on her, but needing to show his irritation nonetheless.

“It _doesn’t_ bother me,” he insisted, only to pause and amend, “…well, not in the way you think, anyway.”

Toph hummed, picking up her tea cup again.

“I guess everyone shows their love and affection for their ruler differently.” She took a sip, that damn grin of hers appearing once again. “Helps that you’re a slut for said love and affection.”

A part of Zuko felt that he should’ve argued with her, just on principle, but what would be the point?

“Again: I’m not here for the money.”

“And this is why we work, Sparky.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can fight me if you don't think Toph Beifong wouldn't make the best goddamn brothel madame ever.
> 
> I MIGHT add more chapters to this. Depends on what I feel like, but prostitute!Zuko has a lot of potential. I paired him with an OC this time as a test, but lemme know if there's a specific pairing you wanna see with him and I'll think about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> ~Reyna


End file.
